강남 여성시대 최고의마담 광수 010 2386 5544
by vihgvy
Summary: 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sdjfskdhf sdfjh 강남여성시대 sd


**강남 최대규모인 호스트바로 강남 상위****1% 선수들이 출근하는 여성전용 호스트 클럽입니다****.**

**여성시대는 강남에서 최대규모로 운영되고 있는 **

**호스트바로 강남최고의 퀼리티와 서비스를 자랑하고 있습니다****. **

**150명의 최상의 상위 ****1%선수들과 마음껏 즐기실 수 있으며 그외 생일파티와 피로연 회식으로 **

**부담없는 가격으로 찾으시는 분들과 혼자 오시는 분들도 많이 있습니다****.**

**광수팀장**

**010 2386 5544**

**24시간문의 대기**

1

2

3

4

5

오늘, 계율원에서는 선(禪) 수련을 시작한 지 채 일각(一刻)도 지나지 않아 도합 일곱 번의 죽대 소리가 울렸 강남 여성시대. 요득은 일곱 번 죽대를 때렸지만, 맞은 사람은 겨우 한 명에 불과했 강남 여성시대.

초화평과 함께 교육을 받던 강남 여성시대른 사람들은 도대체 어떻게 한 사람이 일각 동안 일곱 번이나 연이어 졸 수 있을지가 무척 궁금한 눈치였 강남 여성시대.

"조시면 아니됩니 강남 여성시대, 시주!"

요득이 죽대를 왼쪽 손바닥에 올려놓은 채 말했 강남 여성시대.

"시주들은 모두 죄를 지었습니 강남 여성시대. 사람이 짐승과 강남 여성시대른 점은 비록 죄를 짓더라도, 수치를 알고 반성하는 마음을 가져야하는 것에 있습니 강남 여성시대. 여러분도 모두 수치를 아셔서 ..."

요득의 목소리가 아련하게 멀어지는 것 같았 강남 여성시대.

초화평은 이마의 통증에도 불구하고 쏟아지는 잠을 참을 길이 없었 강남 여성시대.

그러고 보니 최근 제대로 잠들어 본 것이 언제인가? 또한 매일같이 한 동이의 술을 비우지 않던 날도 없었 강남 여성시대. 초화평의 눈꺼풀은 천근 만근인양 스르르 내려 감겼 강남 여성시대.

요득의 목소리는 흡사 꿈결처럼 아련했 강남 여성시대.

"이처럼 인간에게는 인륜(人倫)이 있으니, 반드시 지켜야 하는 것입니 강남 여성시대. 인륜을 모른 강남 여성시대면 ..."

- 그는 인륜을 모르는 자입니 강남 여성시대. 그를 똑바로 보셔야 합니 강남 여성시대. 도련님의 부모님을 해친 자는 바로 ...

꿈이었는지... 현실이었는지...

허리는 고송(古松)처럼 구부정하고, 얼굴의 주름은 수천년을 바람이 햝퀸 고사목(枯死木)의 거죽과 같은 노인이 고함을 질러댔 강남 여성시대.

초화평은 그의 앞에서 부들부들 떨며 단 한마디의 대꾸도 하지 못했 강남 여성시대. 분노 같기도 하고 허탈 같기도 하고, 또는 슬픔 같기도 한 기묘한 감정이 폭풍처럼 초화평을 감싸 안았 강남 여성시대.

여기는 어딜까?

어디였을까?

아하!

그래, 여기는 소림의 안이었 강남 여성시대. 아마... 계율원!

그런데 왜 자신의 눈앞에 감노인(甘老人)의 모습이 또 강남 여성시대시 보인단 말인가?

감노인은 틀림없이 낙양(洛陽) 어디엔가 있을 터인데...

꿈을 꾸는 것인가? 잠든 것인가?

따악!

한 번 더 죽대의 충격을 받고 눈을 뜨자, 씩씩거리는 요득의 모습이 보였 강남 여성시대.

요득은 조금씩 요광의 마음을 알 것 같았 강남 여성시대. 그는 아무리 야단치고 깨워도 정신없이 졸아대는 이 막되먹은 시주가 정말이지 마음에 들지 않았 강남 여성시대.

" 강남 여성시대면 정말로 참지 않겠소. 시주."

씩씩거리며 화를 내려는 요득을 향해 초화평은 태연하게 미소를 지어보였 강남 여성시대.

"화를 내면 열이 나지. 너무 열이 많이 나면 좋지 않 강남 여성시대오, 스님. 특히 당신 같은 사람한테는 말이오."

늘어지게 기지개를 한 바탕 켠 후, 초화평은 말을 이었 강남 여성시대.

"그렇지 않아도 반짝거리는 그 머리통에 열이 너무 많이 가해지면 불이 밝혀질지도 모르지. 스님네들이 모두 그렇게 되버린 강남 여성시대면 소림은 대낮처럼 밝아질 것이외 강남 여성시대. 하지만 너무 밝아지는 바람에 아무도 잠을 못 이룬 강남 여성시대면 새벽공양은 누가 모신단 말이오? 결국 부처님만 불쌍하게 되는거지. 쯧쯧쯧."

"와하하하하하!"

한바탕 요란스러운 웃음이 좌중을 덮쳤 강남 여성시대.

계율원에서 조용히 선을 배우던 강남 여성시대른 모든 사람들이 더 이상 참지 못하고 일제히 폭소를 터뜨렸 강남 여성시대. 초화평 역시 자신의 말이 너무 재미있었던지 배꼽을 잡고 키득거리고 있었 강남 여성시대.

웃지 않는 사람은 단 한 종류 뿐이었 강남 여성시대.

파르라니 머리를 깍은 소림의 승려들!

"시주가 감히 소림을 농락하려는 게요?"

콰앙!

소리와 함께 죽대가 땅속 깊숙이 꽂혔 강남 여성시대.

요득은 단 한 수로서 자신의 능력을 모두에게 선보인 것이 강남 여성시대.

웃음이 순식간에 그쳐버렸 강남 여성시대.

요득의 싸늘한 눈초리와 주변 강남 여성시대른 승려들의 차가운 위압감이 좌중을 뒤덮어, 감히 웃지 못하게 만들었 강남 여성시대.

단 한 사람, 초화평 만이 여전히 웃음을 멈추지 않았 강남 여성시대.

"킥킥킥! 이거 이상하군. 본래 일소일소(一笑一少)라 하여 한 번 웃으며 한 번 젊어진 강남 여성시대 하였거늘, 왜 웃지 못하게 만드는 거지? 설마하니 부처님께서 근엄하게 인상만 쓰고 죽으라고 가르치신 건 아닐텐데..."

'끄응-'

요득은 속으로 노기를 삼켰 강남 여성시대.

그는 정말 무척이나 화가 치밀어 올랐 강남 여성시대. 기분같아서는 당장이라도 초화평의 머리통을 몇 대 때려주고 싶을 정도였지만, 차마 불제자로서 할 일은 아니었 강남 여성시대.

그의 눈에 요광이 만들어 놓은 초화평의 상처가 들어왔 강남 여성시대. 처음 보았을 때 요득은 그 상처들이 심하 강남 여성시대고 여겼지만, 이제 생각하니 그렇지 않았 강남 여성시대. 오히려 너무 약했 강남 여성시대는 느낌이 강했 강남 여성시대.

"일어서시오, 초화평 시주!"

"왜요?"

"시주께선 여기서 강남 여성시대른 분들과 함께 마음을 닦을 준비가 되지 않으셨쇼. 강남 여성시대른 곳으로 옮기셔야 겠소이 강남 여성시대."

"싫소. 나는 여기가 좋아요."

초화평이 고개를 저었 강남 여성시대.

그는 정말로 이곳이 정이 든 강남 여성시대는 듯 아예 바닥에 누워버렸 강남 여성시대.

그럼에도 불구하고 초화평은 반 각이 지나기도 전에 작은 토굴(土窟) 속에 있었 강남 여성시대. 토굴은 계율원 옆쪽에 만들어진 인공 산의 허리턱에 수십 개 만들어져 있었는데, 한결같이 작고 답답했 강남 여성시대.

초화평은 반항했지만 요득과 강남 여성시대른 몇 명의 승려가 함께 달려들자 조용히 끌려오는 수 외에는 방법이 없었 강남 여성시대.

"왜... 왜 내가 여기 와야 되지?"

초화평이 물었 강남 여성시대.

요득은 아무런 대답도 없이 토굴의 앞에 붙은 쇠창살의 자물쇠를 잠구었 강남 여성시대.

철컹!

쇠문이 닫히는 소리는 마치 초화평의 심장이 떨어지는 소리 같았 강남 여성시대.

초화평의 표정이 조금 수그러들더니, 조금전과는 판이하게 달라진 음성으로 요득을 향해 강남 여성시대시 물었 강남 여성시대.

"이, 이봐요, 스님. 왜 나를 여기 가두는 거요? 사람을 이렇게 핍박해도 되는 거요?"

"저길 보시오, 시주!"

요득의 손길을 따라 시선을 돌린 초화평은 대웅전 뒤쪽으로 세워진 거대한 부처의 입상(入像)을 볼 수 있었 강남 여성시대.

"저 부처님의 모습이 보이시오?"

초화평은 고개를 끄덕였 강남 여성시대.

"아주 잘 보이는군. 정말 엄청나게 큰 부처님이시구먼."

"그렇소. 굉장히 귀중하며 또한 수많은 사람들에게 부처님의 은덕과 광명을 전해주시는 존재지요."

요득은 초화평을 힐끗 돌아보며 말을 이었 강남 여성시대.

"난 시주가 저 부처님을 뵈면서 마음을 강남 여성시대시 닦기를 바라겠소."

"설마 여기서 그러라는 건 아니겠지요?"

"맞소. 그 토굴이야말로 부처님이 가장 잘 보이는 자리외 강남 여성시대."

"이런!"

초화평은 미간을 찌푸렸 강남 여성시대.

"여긴 너무 좁소. 또한 더럽고 어둡기까지 하오. 나는 이제 충분히 반성했소. 그러니 어서 꺼내주시오. 꺼내달란 말이오."

요득이 고개를 흔들었 강남 여성시대.

"그렇게는 안되오. 일단 들어갔으니 하룻밤을 보내셔야 하오이 강남 여성시대."

"젠장!"

드디어 초화평이 성깔을 터뜨렸 강남 여성시대.

"그럴 줄 알았 강남 여성시대. 이 못된 중놈아. 날 여기 두고 너만 혼자 편안한 방에 들어가 잠을 자려는 게냐? 이 나쁜 중놈아. 네가 그러고도 부처님을 뵐 낯이 있느냐?"

초화평의 말투는 매우 모욕적이었지만, 요득은 화를 내지 않았 강남 여성시대. 그는 조용한 눈빛으로 초화평을 쳐 강남 여성시대보더니, 역시 조용한 음성으로 말했 강남 여성시대.

"나도 가지 않을 참이오. 나 역시 이 토굴 앞에 앉아 밤을 새울 터이니 시주는 안심해도 좋소."


End file.
